This invention relates to a wind instrument made of a synthetic resin and small in wall thickness of the body portion.
Generally, the synthetic resin made wind instruments have the advantages that they are suited for mass production, inexpensive and tough, but on the other hand they have the drawback that they are unable to produce the sympathetic sounds with soft and beautiful timbre and tone due to the intrinsic physical properties of synthetic resin. With the improvements in molding techniques in recent years, there is seen a tendency in the art of wind instruments to form the pipes small in wall thickness to prevent distortion or strain of the pipes during molding thereof so as to elevate the molding precision of the synthetic resin made wind instruments. It was found, however, that reduction of the wall thickness of the pipes greatly affects the timbre of sympathetic sounds produced by the instrument.
There is therefore required a wind instrument so constructed that it is able to produce sympathetic sounds with excellent timbre even though the synthetic resin made pipes are formed small in wall thickness.